Liechtenstein's birthday
by UnhelpfulPanda
Summary: 2010-up 2011-up
1. 2010

this is one of my favorites, totes. er, but Hetalia isn't mine, its Hidekaz Himaruya's. and, yeah. tired.

* * *

Liechtenstein sat up in bed with a gasp. She scrambled out of bed, stumbling towards her calendar. There, circled in red ink, was today's date. Today was her birthday. "Brother!" Liechtenstein cried, opening up her door and tripping over a box.

"Careful," Switzerland warned from her left. Liechtenstein smiled brightly and ran up, hugging him.

"Thank you, Brother!" She giggled, taking the box and sitting down next to it. Switzerland, still blushing from the hug, now laughed.

"Why don't you get dressed first?" He suggested. Liechtenstein looked down at her blue nightgown and nodded, standing and running into her room. Switzerland smiled softly.

From behind a pillar was France. In two days was his own birthday. This was like an early birthday present, seeing someone with a stick too far up their ass to retrieve like Switzerland smile in pure happiness. And his smile was quite adorable, and contagious, as France was now smiling too.

"I know what I want for my birthday," he chuckled quietly. Switzerland turned with his gun.

"Who's there?" He shouted. France froze. He had forgotten that this was the trigger-happy Switzerland.

"Brother, does this look okay?" Liechtenstein asked. Switzerland quickly put his gun away and turned to survey his sister. With a surprised squeak, the Swiss boy fell over.

"W-what are you wearing?" He inquired. Liechtenstein smiled, twirling around in the pink dress.

"England gave it to me yesterday. Well…England and France," Liechtenstein explained. Switzerland nodded quickly, though his face was red as a cherry. '_I don't see her dressed up all cute like that very often._'

"Y-yeah, okay," He stuttered. Liechtenstein smiled, sitting down and opening her present from Switzerland. As soon as the box was opened, a small cat jumped out and shook herself out.

"Aw~!" Liechtenstein cooed. Switzerland smiled.

"It was Greece's idea…he had found another cat and his house was getting too full so-" Liechtenstein hugged her brother tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Liechtenstein cried, hugging her cat to her chest. The cat mewed and snuggled up to her face. "I'll name her Swissy!" She chirped. Switzerland's cheeks stained red again.

* * *

At the table outside, Switzerland, Liechtenstein, and the ever-so-loyal Swissy sat. Austria and Hungary would be coming soon. After a few minutes outside, Switzerland fell asleep. Liechtenstein giggled and Swissy got up from her place on the bench and climbed up onto the Swiss boy's chest.

"Happy birthday, Liechtenstein!" Hungary called from the distance. Liechtenstein stood and waved happily. Austria handed her a violin.

"I was told you wanted one," Austria spoke softly. Liechtenstein nodded.

"Very much so! Oh, thank you, Austria! My last one was…" Liechtenstein's head drooped. "…shot to oblivion." Austria frowned at the only one who would shoot something into nothingness. The nation who was, conveniently, asleep.

"Here, Liechtenstein~!" Hungary sung, holding out a book.

"Icha Icha Boys?" Liechtenstein asked, trying to take the book. Austria grabbed it.

"Absolutely not; she's a child!" He snapped.

"I'm just spreading the love!" Hungary protested.

"You mean the porn?" Austria challenged. Hungary giggled. Liechtenstein tilted her head to the side slightly.

"Huh?" She asked. Hungary sighed and pulled out a familiar outfit.

"I was informed that you like to cosplay. Well! I thought this character would be perfect for you~!" Hungary smiled, handing it over.

"It's Mew Mew Pudding from Tokyo Mew Mew!" Liechtenstein gasped, hugging it. "Thank you!" She smiled brightly.

"Huh? What's going on?" Switzerland asked. He looked down at Swissy, comfortably curled up on his chest.

"Mew!" Swissy replied.

Germany came out from behind the tree, clearing his throat to make his presence known. "I thought, since I more or less share a language with you, and I do share a border with you, that I would give you a present too," Germany explained.

"Thank you, Germany," Liechtenstein smiled. Germany blushed.

"Er…well, I don't really shop for girls, but I thought a different colored ribbon would be nice," Germany explained.

Liechtenstein's facial expression turned insecure, and she put a hand on her blue ribbon. Switzerland reached for his gun, as if to say, 'if she cries, I'm going to shoot you.' "Not that your ribbon isn't cute on you, or anything like that! I just thought you'd look cute with a pink ribbon too," Germany explained quickly, handing it to her.

"Thanks, Germany. Brother, can you-?" Switzerland took the ribbon from her, undoing her previous one and tying in the pink one.

"Ve~! Romano and I decided to make a cake for Liechtenstein, ve!" Italy called, setting down the cake. Liechtenstein smiled. "Because even though Switzerland shoots at us on sight, we still are nice back!" Italy confirmed.

"You think in return I won't shoot at you anymore?" Switzerland guessed.

"Sorta kinda yes," Romano replied. Liechtenstein laughed.

"Okay, okay, let's forget about that and celebrate!" She chirped.

"The other nations are coming, too," Romano added. Liechtenstein cheered.

"Presents!" She laughed.

* * *

Liechtenstein was absently playing with her Nintendo DSI, the present she got from Japan, when she heard footsteps. They sounded cautious, so they definitely weren't Switzerland's.

The sound halted at the closed door to her room. Liechtenstein gathered up her pillow and hid behind it. A blonde head poked into her room. France shushed her as she opened her mouth to scream.

"Shh, cherie," He whispered, holding out a pretty rose. Liechtenstein took it. "Happy birthday, my dear," He added.

"France, you know Brother Switzerland would get quite angry if he caught you," Liechtenstein replied quietly. Swissy jumped onto the bed next to her.

"Nice kitty," France reached out to pet her, but Swissy hissed at him and backed up behind Liechtenstein. France pouted. "I was coming to ask a favor. For my birthday, in just two days, I want your brother for a present," France explained.

"Of course, what else would someone get a pervert like you?" Liechtenstein huffed. Then she fell over. "I'M NOT GIVING YOU MY BROTHER!" she shouted. France shushed her.

"Please?" He asked. Liechtenstein looked away, puffing out her cheeks. "I'll tell Sealand you have a crush on him."

"You wouldn't!" She growled. France smirked. "I-I'll think about it," Liechtenstein grumbled. France laughed evilly and escaped.

Switzerland ran into the room a second later. "I heard something! Are you alright?" He inquired. Liechtenstein patted her older brother on the shoulder.

"You're in for a big surprise, Switzerland," She sighed. Switzerland blinked.

"…what?"

* * *

pffft, FRANCE! I frikin love France. by the way, there will be FrancexSwitzerland. I love that pairing, okay? and you guys are going to love me for France's fanfic! Seriously, and guys, I want fanart for France's fanfic. I'm serious. all I will say (which will probably give it all away) is NAKED! PARTY!


	2. 2011

enjoy this lovely thing and just realize that I thought this up liek last year and could not get it out of my head.

I have also nicknamed this chapter "those titties might hit ya in da face!" or something like that...

* * *

Liechtenstein sat across from England, staring at him pointedly. England glanced up from his paper, noticing the look and continuing to ignore her. He took a sip of his tea and finally acknowledged her presence. "I suppose there is something you want?" He prompted.

"My birthday is tomorrow," Liechtenstein reminded.

"No," England answered before she could ask. "I'm tired of using my magic for birthday presents. There is nothing good that you could want with my magic," England explained.

"It's a simple request, okay?" Liechtenstein retorted, annoyed.

"I'm sure it is. But I already told you no," England smiled pleasantly at the micro nation, sipping his tea again.

"You are such an old man, Arthur!" Liechtenstein complained.

"You look like such a polite child until you want something, don't you?" England huffed.

"Duh. And my brother acts like such a peaceful country until you piss him off. It runs in the family, I suppose," She shrugged.

"What's in it for me?" England inquired. Liechtenstein smirked.

"I wrote a letter to America in your name, telling him all about the juicy details between that drunken night you had with France right after you started dating America. Swissy is outside by your mailbox, about to put it in."

England jumped to his feet and ran to the window. Swissy's tail swished back and forth threateningly. England turned back to the young blonde with a bitter look on his face. "Alright, you little gremlin, what do you want?" He growled. Liechtenstein smiled brightly, handing him the paper. England read it. "Really?"

"Yes sir!" Liechtenstein chirped.

"Um...you should know, I used this on Ukraine and-...well, she didn't want me to fix it, but you know how it-"

"Just do it!" Liechtenstein snapped. England shrugged.

"Well, okay, Love. You'll see the results by tomorrow morning," He sighed.

"Perfect, because tomorrow is my birthday!" She chirped. England shook his head.

"This won't end well..."

* * *

Liechtenstein woke up feeling heavier than usual. She sat up in bed and slumped forward, looking down and noticing her particularly large breasts bursting out of her pajama shirt. She got out of bed, checking herself in the mirror.

"Bigger than I wanted..." she sighed. Swissy hissed. "Too big, I know. Do you think he'll notice?"

"Lili, get dressed and come out!" Switzerland called. Liechtenstein ran to her closet, her breasts bouncing. "What's that sound?"

"Nothing!" Liechtenstein called, grabbing the dress she borrowed from Hungary. It usually went down to her feet, but her new breasts took up enough room so the dress went down to her shins.

Liechtenstein opened the door, where Switzerland was waiting for her. "Oh, Lili, good morning. I just-**boobs**." He stared at said body part.

"Uh, what?" Liechtenstein asked. In her mind, she hoped he wouldn't notice that they were too big.

"Don't tell me you don't see those _huge_ titties you've got, because I _do_," He replied. She blinked.

"Ah, darn. I hoped you wouldn't notice…" Liechtenstein sighed.

"Not notice _those_? I'm pretty sure **those** would capture attention from _anyone_! Now tell me why those are on you, because I _know_ they weren't there yesterday!" Switzerland replied. She bit her lip.

"Well, for my birthday, I asked England for bigger breasts. He said that they would probably get too big, but I made him cast the spell anyways," She explained.

* * *

England poured himself a cup of tea, taking a sip and yawning. "Today is going to be awful," He sighed.

"_Chaaaaaaange heeeeeer baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack_!" Cried someone in the distance. England sighed again.

"Well, I didn't expect it to start so soon," he mumbled. He looked out the window and watched Switzerland flail up to the window. "Good morning, Vash," he greeted.

"Its not! My baby sister has tits as big as **Ukraine**!" He shrieked. England choked on his tea.

"That big?" He asked, clearing his throat. They heard bouncing in the distance. Liechtenstein appeared, running up to the two men. "Bloody hell, Child!"

"Have you ever chased someone with _bowling balls_ strapped to your chest?" She puffed out, rubbing her shoulders. "Poor Ukraine..."

"England, change her back!" Switzerland ordered.

"I want boobs, though! Don't reverse it!" Liechtenstein retorted.

"Reverse it!" He repeated. England raised his hand to cast the spell.

"Don't!"

"Do it!"

"Don't!"

"Do!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"GAAAAAAH!" England screamed, and Liechtenstein's breasts shrunk to a size that was acceptable for her size. She inspected them.

"Sweet! Thanks, Arthur!" She called, running off.

"I wonder where she's going," England wondered. Suddenly, his phone started to go off. He answered it. "Yes, hello? Sealand? Oh, yes, I did...how did you know? Is that where she went? Be safe, goodbye," with that, the Brit hung up.

Switzerland breathed fire. "Oh hell no! Where's my gun?"

When the Swiss had run off, England sighed and sipped his tea, groaning when he realized it was cold. "Oh bloody hell, cold tea? Can this day get any worse?" He grumbled.

"Angleterre~? I can come in, oui?" England's eye twitched.

"Arthur, you had to open your big mouth. You sodding git," He insulted himself.

* * *

Sealand was still staring at Liechtenstein's chest. She sighed. "Aren't you going to touch them or something?" She asked. He looked up, startled.

"What? What if they bite me?" He asked, shocked. Liechtenstein smacked a hand to her forehead.

"Do your body parts bite?" She retorted. Sealand thought.

"Well there was that one time..." Liechtenstein's eye twitched.

"No, I don't...I don't even want to ask," She mumbled to herself. "Just try!"

"But I've never touched one before," He whispered. Liechtenstein smiled.

"There's a first for everything." Sealand reached out his hand for her chest. Suddenly, they heard a gunshot. Sealand whipped around to see the bullet hole in the wall centimeters above his head.

Switzerland pointed his gun at Sealand. "This time I won't miss," He glared.

"Big brother!" Liechtenstein squealed.

* * *

just imagine Ukraine's tits on lil Liechtenstein's body. that's right, yeah, you flail around your room for hours. ohwaitthatwasmeshuttingupnow

by the way, the person who asks if they can come into England's house is obviously France because, you know, he speaks French.

and by the way, in my story the micronations are young teenagers and since I am a teenager, I know how raging those hormones really are! lmao

also, I can say tits and titties and vulgar words like that because I have them. that's just how it works in my mind. reviews are looooove~!


End file.
